Pushing The Boundaries
by Miss C Riddle
Summary: Sequel to ATHUL. Mayhem will undoubtedly ensue with the Twin Allies and the Malfoy Duo learning from the Dark Lord himself, but something bigger is going on behind the scene, something that will push them beyond their Limit... Something is coming. DISCONTINUED
1. What will come will come

**Full Summary: Lord Voldemort has returned and Melantha has entered Hogwarts. Mayhem will undoubtedly ensue with the Twin Allies and the Malfoy Duo learning from the Dark Lord himself… but something bigger is going on behind the scenes… something that will soon destroy and push all the boundaries beyond their Limit… Something is coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

* * *

**_Pushing The Boundaries_**

**What will come… Will come**

Vitas awoke to the sound of muffled voices – it seemed as though someone was arguing… interesting as that was, he needed to see Voldemort… before his parents did.

Damn! It was a lost cause, he didn't know how long he had been out for, he ached like he'd been to hell and back, and it was more than likely that Voldemort had looked for his parents to speak with them… either that or it was Draco and Voldemort were having an argument.

Vitas sat up and looked around… damn, his parents were indeed arguing with his soul mate, and surprisingly, Draco was on Voldemort's side.

"He is too young to have done this, why did you let him? In fact, why did Melantha and Draco help you as well?" Lucius demanded, not realizing Vitas was awake.

"Dad, stop interrogating him, us three had been planning this long before Voldemort even came to the manor a year or so ago." Vitas managed to croak out, taking the water on the side to clear his throat.

"Vitas! You're awake, thank darkness, you're alive!" Narcissa cried out, near-running to his side and engulfing him in a hug.

"Mother, we knew the risks, Vitas knew them best, which is why he insisted on being the one to bring the Dark Lord back." Draco said quietly, and the Malfoy parents gave up on trying to find out why the children had brought the man back – They didn't even know that the Dark Lord and Vitas were Soul Mates, they could never hope to understand.

"Vitas," the dark lord finally came over to speak to him, "I am forever in your debt for what you did for me. In return, I would like the opportunity to offer you a place as my apprentice, you clearly have much potential and I would be honoured to be the one to teach you."

All the Malfoys but Vitas were shocked at the offer, since they would have never expected the **Dark Lord **to say such a thing to anyone, let alone Vitas – No matter how much potential he had.

Vitas simply hid a smirk, this was the method that they had come up with to give the Dark Lord and excuse to stay around Malfoy Manor for a several years before the man would have to start up the war again.

" I accept your offer and am looking forward to what I can learn from you… I appreciate the opportunity." Vitas said quietly, spotting the smirk on the man's lips, Vitas smirked back.

Then the Malfoys came back out of their stupor and everyone but Narcissa (she was a healer for the dark side) had to leave the small hospital room while his mother started fussing over him.

As Narcissa left, Vitas gave a true smile, at last… things were beginning to become interesting.

* * *

**)Okay, I know this is short but I want you to think of this as a prologue - Also I'm not well at the moment and it has taken me ages just to think up a way of starting this. Be grateful.**

**Review. Inspire me for the next chapter?**


	2. Repercussions and The Forgotten Familiar

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

* * *

**_Pushing The Boundaries_**

**Repercussions and The Forgotten Familiar**

~You! Young one, you swore that you would notify me before that ritual of yours! But no, you went on ahead with it anyway! Without me!~ Vitas dodged out of the way as his familiar, Venustas, snapped her fangs at him as she reprimanded him.

He had just been released from bed rest as Narcissa had deemed him back to full health and had gone to his room, but his silver snake familiar had other plans it seemed.

He grinned as he remembered what had happened he had brought her home at the end of the day and his parents had noticed the small snake wrapped around his wrist.

_Flashback_

_"Vitas! I thought you didn't want a familiar? Did you steal the snake?" His mother demanded, they hadn't noticed him receiving the snake form the reptile's room and the manager hadn't included any price for her, so it seemed logical for Narcissa to believe that the snake may have been stolen from the store._

_"Mother, I promise you that I didn't steal this snake, the manager let me have her for free and I didn't want wither of you to panic in the shop… she killed her last thirteen owners." Vitas said calmly, indicating the snake sleeping while wrapped around his wrist._

_Narcissa and Lucius' expressions immediately became alert whereas the three children stayed calm, unbothered by the facts that a snake that could potentially kill any one of them was in their home._

_"Don't worry though, Melantha, myself and Draco are able of speaking parseltounge, I'm sure Draco and Melantha will share in the sentiment that we are sorry for not alerting you to such a fact before, however, we felt it a secret best kept until it needed to be revealed. Such as now, because I, and the other two, can tell you exactly why young Venustas didn't kill me the second we walked out of the Magical Menagerie." Vitas explained dismissively as though the topic wasn't **that **important. _

_He watched with a child-like glee as his parents looked as though they had just had miniature heart-attacks… which, to be fair, was probably what had just happened, after all… they had just implied that the Malfoys were descended from Slytherin… something that Lucius really should have already known._

_~Venustas, would you mind awakening for me, I'm sure everyone of the Malfoys family present would like an explanation as to why you didn't kill me first off, and recognised me as Slytherin and Ravenclaw's descendant?~ Vitas hissed gently to the awakening snake._

_~Of course, are they all Speakers?~ Venustas asked._

_~My blood-siblings are, but the older ones are not.~ Vitas replied smoothly, resisting the urge to smirk as his parents watched the exchange with clear interest._

_~Which blood-sibling will translate for us?~ The small snake asked, directing the question to the Malfoy children._

_~I will, Venustas, it is an honour that a snake such as yourself is my brother's protector. I am named Melantha.~ _

_And so the inquisition began._

_"Mum, I will be translating everything Vitas and Venustas say, okay?" Melantha said as Vitas hissed to his familiar to begin the explanation._

_~As you already know, you are a potential heir to two major bloodlines, /I would have chosen Dark Flower for a familiar as she is the oldest of you both, but you are linked to the still living Lord Slytherin, it makes sense to choose you.~ Venustas said as an introduction._

_Melantha translated – "Venustas realized when we entered the shop that Vitas and I were potential heirs for two founder bloodlines, and would have chosen me if not for the fact that I had found my familiar in my snowy owl."_

_~Why did you want to be bonded to an heir of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin?~ Vitas asked._

_~My species of snake is a magical breed that has knowledge passed down through a process that I don't quite understand. However I can tell you that my ancestor was the first of our kind, created by the pure Magicks of Lady Rowena and Lord Salazar, with the purpose of seeking out any of their heirs, since Rowena had conceived a child at the time, and to protect them if they did not yet have familiars. The knowledge is passed down through memory and I know that there aren't many of us snakes out there, I only know to seek out the most powerful heir and to bond with them.~ Venustas explained._

_Melantha translated all of the knowledge, not seeing anything that could potentially harm the Trio of Malfoy kids._

_~Guess I'm stuck with you then?~ Vitas said with a smile at the snake._

_~You'd better believe it~ Venustas replied before going back to sleep, looking like a shimmering silver snake bracelet._

_Narcissa and Lucius could only stare._

_End Flashback_

~I'm sorry Ven! The ritual took more out of me than I could have guessed, but guess what? You'll get to meet the Snake-Lord~ Vitas said, trying to placate the snake, his comment about Tom seemed to calm her though.

~You are forgiven, now conjure up some small mice for me… I actually had to hunt during the two days you left me!~ Venustas said, vitas smiled, she was spoilt rotten, though he didn't care – In his eyes, the snake was Magical Snake Royalty, created by Magic itself, and she wasn't the small thing she had been before.

She had grown to more than two feet in the short month and a bit he had had her, apparently she was growing fast due to the fact that her body was changing and adjusting according to the changes Vitas' magic had been through since his birth. Venustas was feeding and growing off of his magic, and continued to grow at a fast rate, though should slow down soon and eventually she would grow at the rate a normal snake would – but alongside his magic until he reached seventeen.

He conjured up several baby mice and let her kill and eat them; he was going to go to write to Melantha… though he had just reached the wall hiding the secret passages when a voice stopped him.

"Vitas? Are you okay?" Tom had appeared, though he knew about the passages and such, Vitas suddenly found himself leaning heavily on the wall, trying his best not to succumb to exhaustion.

"What the hell is going on? Vitas, are you hurt? Vitas, What happened?" Tom seemed to be panicking slightly, and noticed Venustas moving over, having finished her lunch.

~Snake-Lord, my wizard exhausted himself with the ritual to bring you back didn't he? Think carefully, he just wandlessly conjured up some rats for my lunch and then was about to use more magic to move around in those dark secret places… it seems to me that he simply needs to stop using magic for a while before he is better. I am Venustas, his familiar… go get help!~ Venustas had no problem ordering around her wizard's wizard around when it concerned Vitas' well-being.

In his disbelief of coming across a purely magical snake that had decided to order him around, Tom obeyed her order and fetched the other Malfoy's in record time.

They arrived back at the room and levitated a now-unconscious Vitas onto his bed and everyone sighed collectively.

"When will Vitas finally listen to us about not using magic without permission?" Lucius said rhetorically to the silence of the room, they all chuckled weakly, remembering earlier in the summer… and actually throughout the time at the manor, Vitas always used magic.

He didn't care, rules had always been more like guidelines anyway.

* * *

**So, yeah, anyone who wondered about Vitas' familiar, I finally found a place to add her in, this is like an interlude, but hey, it a chapter with over a thousand words and it's just in time for Christmas! 3 more days! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Review. Inspire me for the next chapter?**


	3. Moving Swiftly On

**Disclaimer: I own... a plot bunny or two and... that's about it I'm afraid, I lost the bid on ebay for the Harry Potter rights to some woman called JKRowling...**

* * *

Moving Swiftly On

Melantha had been at Hogwarts for a month now and had charmed every one of the professors and the majority of students that knew her.

In that month she had been there, she had made her way to the top of all of her classes without much effort and created more alliances between herself and the other students, the fact that she was aligned with the sly Gryffindor Weasley twins and was considered a part of their duo (the three had become known as the Marauding Trio) managed to win over many of the Light students - most of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, half of Ravenclaw - The dark students though, were won over by the fact that she was a Malfoy as well as acting as though she belonged with them whenever she was in their company...

It was obvious that she was the next Tom Riddle in terms of academic achievement and managing to charm the entire faculty (including Filch), but Dumbledore's thoughts on the matter hadn't even come close to the name Riddle once... And his lack of suspicion would play a part in his downfall.

"Good morning Melantha." Fred sang and he skipped along the tables to her in the Great Hall.

"Indeed it is Fred, what sort of Madness is on our list of to-do things for today?" George agreed as he took a slower, more dramatic pace through the hall, making exaggerated gestures as he went.

"Well… first is the cat-lady lesson, then the old snake's cauldron, and… general chaos, ready when you are ma'am!" The twins reported, sitting down at the raven's table with her.

There was a cheerful chorus of 'Hello's as they sat and Melantha smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to those around, pouring herself a drink of pumpkin juice as she did so.

"You know… I was wondering… do you think the teacher's are ready for us yet?" Melantha said, sipping her drink in-between words.

"What do you mean?" Said a girl from second year, her name was Charlotte and tended to always be ready to listen out for the signals that the Marauding Trio used.

"Oh nothing much…" Melantha replied, "Just this." She finished, and with a smirk she clicked her fingers and a bunch of wizarding party poppers went off inside the Teacher's morning coffee, tea, pumpkin juice and lemon drops.

There were shouts of surprise from everyone; the students ended up laughing at the teachers as they began spurting out a potion that changed the colour of skin on contact… a speciality of the Trio's.

Though, their laughter was short lived as students around the hall began turning into owls, cats and toads, even Melantha ended up as a ginger little kitten with silver/green eyes and the twins became identical barn owls… it was necessary to keep the suspicion off of themselves after all.

Melantha gave a mischievous kitty-smirk and ran out of the hall with two owls following behind her, as soon as they did so, it stated raining melted chocolate from the 'sky' above.

IF anyone had seen the kitten and barn owls all on the floor rolling about and 'laughing', they would have been worried that the poor animals were dying… then they would have scowled as they turned back into the three mischief makers of Hogwarts.

"That was excellent, my twins! Do we have enough stock left to that that again at another point in time?" Melantha said, relishing in the feel of being childish but needing more mature skills to carry out such a task… it was like the good old days in Malfoy Manor…

"If we get some new stock in by next week, as planned, then yes we could do it again." Fred reported, after checking the read-out from the spell he cast to check.

"Good, now go write the details, of the execution and turn-out of the plan so we remember it for another day… and highlight it in red, I think I have an excellent plan for this prank... though we will have to wait another two years before we could use it, a shame really." Melantha replied, mostly plotting to herself.

"Right away, see you in potions! " The twins replied, running off to get some things done until lessons began… though delayed they would be.

Smirking as the twins disappeared out of sight, Melantha cast a minor glamour to make it look like she had been caught by the liquid chocolate and made her way to the dungeons.

_Malfoy Manor_

"Argh… anyone get the magical signature of the knight bus that hit me?" Vitas said as he awoke, he looked around blinking slightly when he heard a slightly familiar chuckle.

"Good morning Vitas, it seems you haven't lost any of your legendary charm during your healing sleep." The dark lord said sarcastically, remembering the vocabulary that had come out of the boy's mouth before when it had been only him and his sister around.

"Voldemort? I would've thought you'd have better things to do than sit around waiting for me to wake up." Vitas said, knowing that Voldemort would read between the lines and answer his question.

"Lucius and Narcissa are busy with tasks I have set them and I have no with to re-start the war just yet, it is always better to strategise and to have the advantage before anything else, is it not young one?" The dark lord said, clearly a bit annoyed at him for not thinking about the amount of magic that had been depleted from his reserves… Oh, right.

"Clearly there are some situations that could have been better thought out, I'll concede that, but I'm going to claim that being the age I am and being around the influence of Draco caused me to have temporary memory loss concerning how much magic I've been using recently." Vitas replied with a smirk at the end.

"Interesting, I'll have to talk to your brother about him influencing you then, won't I?" Voldemort shot back at him.

"Well, that would depend on your method of talking and of course, I would want to be there." Vitas decided on saying.

They stared at each other for a moment, until they heard voices approaching and turned away, Vitas pretending to sleep and the Dark Lord looking at the Daily Prophet.

"…Just like them! And have you heard what they've called themselves? I can only imagine what will happen once Dragon and Vitas begin Hogwarts! It would be like a Dark Lord waging a war on Hogwarts…" Narcissa ranted as they came through the doors, and when she saw Voldemort, she faltered for a second before finishing, "Via the use of pranks… of all things!"

"Narcissa, Lucius, nice of you to join us." The dark lord greeted, as Vitas began to 'wake up'.

" Hello Mother, Father… What have M and the twins done now?" He said, pretending to yawn very convincingly as he guess that news had come from Hogwarts.

"Your sister sent us a letter… Though I'm guessing the staff won't know who did it anyway…" Narcissa said with a sigh, handing the letter over to Vitas.

_Greetings family of mine,_

_How are you all? It feels like I've been away forever and I miss you all, even Draco surprisingly… Nah, you know I'm joking; I miss both my brothers as equally as I miss both my adoptive parents_

_You'll be interested that I know nothing about a prank by the Marauding Trio concerning the school, though from what I could see, the teachers ended up multi-coloured, and the students ended up as animals… then everyone got covered in melted chocolate…_

_The whole school is speculating on who did it and I personally have no clue who it might have been.. I bet it was Dumbledore though, just to shake things up._

_I'm in Ravenclaw and have already established a sort of hierarchy within the first and second years, it's surprising that only Slytherin thought to create the same thing within their house without prompt and none of the others thought to do the same… oh well, by the end of the term I should have the rest of the houses sorted from first up to third year at least, with the help of my twins and those who already have a place in the order of things._

**_Vitas, tsurt em, d'uoy evol ti ereh, s'ti os lluf fo cigam dna sterces… dna_**_ **seiromem. **_

**_Meht wonk ot detseretni eb d'uoy, emos nrecnoc ruo lautum drol…_**

_Yours sincerely,_

_Melantha._

Vitas stared at the letter when he finished, it seemed things would be becoming more interesting than he had anticipated, but first… there were three years worth of things to get done.

"Vitas, do you realize what your sister and those Weasley twins have done? And what did your sister have to say, I assume it's some made up language as none of it makes any sense at all…" Narcissa said, still annoyed that her daughter was more corrupted than Lucius… though in trust, she had been corrupted all along… in fact, now many things made sense, all those pranks that the boys couldn't have done.

"Yes, basically she was insulting some of the teachers but saying that she loved Hogwarts anyway." Vitas lied as he thought of how what she had written could be true.

"Hmph! Oh well, I'm glad to see you're better, if I see Draco I'll send him into see you okay?" Narcissa calmed down as she saw that her son was still tired and needed rest.

The parents left and they could hear Lucius trying to calm Narcissa down still.

He eyed the bit of parchment that the letter was on once more and wondered what was going to happen next.

As he fell asleep he was vaguely aware of the hand that took the letter from him, but all he could think of were Melantha's words:

_Vitas trust me, you'd love it here, and it's so full of magic and secrets… and memories._

_You'd be interested to know them; some concern our mutual lord…_

* * *

**Isn't it amazing, I beat writer's block at last, or at least, for a long enough time to write this, I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending but... I can't think of how to edit it... Meh.**

**Vitas and Voldemort would like you to review... they say it would help me to become inspired once more!**

**By the way, in the letter, someone pointed out that the last backwards line isn't quite right, it was done purposely as part of their little code, one part line is completely backwards, in order of words and letters, it says what it should be at the bottom anyways**


	4. And so tragedy strikes AN

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh MY Darkness! Fuck! Pardon my french! (no offence to any french people) I just finishes writing two bloody chapters... and then my freaking computer turned off and erased all the work I had done - Why? WHY? Argh!At least it's holidays so I can re-write them whilst knowing what I had planned. They were good chapters too... Grr... Expect an update soon.**

**~MissCRiddle~ **


	5. Lesson One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I'm sad to announce that I have no Beta-reader at the moment, if anyone would like to volunteer... be my guest.**

* * *

_**Pushing The Boundaries**_

**Lesson One…**

_30th October_

"Vitas! Draco! Get back here!" Narcissa turned at the sound and blinked as her sons ran past her, chased by the Dark Lord… she sighed. Such things had nearly become normal in the past two months; it was nearly scary at how the Dark Lord became almost child-like with them around, and the fact that he was actually chasing them around…? Well, lets just say that it was the first time it had happened, though it didn't surprise Narcissa in the least.

"Boys! If anything gets broken, I will see to it that you are bound, gagged and made to sit through five hours of etiquette lessons!" She called out to them, not including the Dark Lord in the threat… that would be rude but she might resort to it if she had to.

Draco and Vitas abruptly stopped and turned, not wanting to accidentally break something and it was that which finally allowed the Dark Lord to stun and levitate them away so he could re-enforce Lesson One…

"Boys…" The Dark Lord said as he locked the door to the room they were in, "Remind me once more, what did you learn in your first lesson?"

Draco and Vitas looked at each other, knowing the answer but unwilling to be the first to speak.

"Vitas!" Voldemort shouted, trying to get him to answer.

Vitas' head whipped around and he found himself suddenly gazing into his mentor's eyes, unable to break away – Then he realized what was going on, only it was too late to stop him… the bastard had used an unforgivable on him!

"Lesson One: Never run from an enemy unless you are outnumbered, only retreat when our leader says to." Vitas stated monotonously, his eyes glassy and vacant for a second before he came to his senses.

"Damn! You always do that! You do realize that I'm unlikely to be able to break the spell until I'm a lot older, and even most adults have trouble at breaking away from a normal Imperius, let alone the Dark Lord's curse of all things…" Vitas ranted, but then he noticed the others' amusement and decided on simply sending a death glare at them both, silently beginning to work on the binds that had been placed on himself and Draco – It was time to get out of there and answer that letter…

After a few more minutes of silent glaring he accomplished his goal and sent a strong unlocking spell at the door, grabbing Draco and starting to sprint across the room.

"Drake, I think it's time to retreat… Voldie… Sorry, but we have a rendezvous with death at some sort of barricade…" Vitas sent a smirk at the Dark Lord before jumping out of the way of a stunner, catching up with Draco and entering the first secret passage they came to.

When they finally got to the old Malfoy study they collapsed in the armchairs and tried to catch their breath.

"Damn, that was fun!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hogwarts_

Melantha and the twins were busy exploring the castle, their group of potential allies were coming up with an alibi for them, so they had all the time they could want, as long as they remained unseen.

Though, their exploring had more than one purpose, tomorrow was All Hallows' Eve, thus any dark magic wouldn't be sensed and would be at it's highest point, perfect for their plan for the evening.

However, they would need a certain book… or at least the notes Melantha had been able to decipher from it… They needed _Secrets of Ravens_ to accomplish their task.

"Okay now, my dear twins, you know I have a letter to write and send… would you mind marauding about for a while to cover for me?" Melantha said in a sweet voice, accompanied by a smirk as she passed a bag of dung bombs to her Allies/Minions… though she was leaning more towards Allies rather than Minions…

"Girl, yes, Sir! Code 3 point 26 to be put into action in 7 flicks!" The twins saluted and disappeared behind a tapestry to get back to the great hall.

After watching them go, Melantha turned around and made her way to the hidden study near the Ravenclaw common room.

_Vi,_

_Vision 6, ritual 5, SoR._

_Urgently need notes, send asap._

_M_

Melantha looked at the note, before whistling sharply to summon her snowy owl, who flew in quickly, glad to have another delivery so she could get away from… her potential suitor – Also known as Draco's owl.

Melantha chuckled, remembering the disgruntlement that had been clear on her familiar's face when her brother had decided on the one owl she had been trying to get away from…

However, now wasn't the time for remembrance… now was time to make sure she was back in the corridor outside charms, as according to the agreement with her twins.

* * *

**It may be short, but next chapter with be longer... the first Halloween at hogwarts... I'm gonna have fun re-writing that chapter.**

**Review?**


	6. Discoveries and Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I'm sad to announce that I have no Beta-reader at the moment, if anyone would like to volunteer... be my guest.**

**Arghhhh! Really very sorry guys, this would have been up two weeks ago but my internet's been off... I only managed this because I put the file on a usb and used a computer in a library somewhere down the road in town... Grrr... must get internet working soon, I'm so sorry, the next chapter will be up as soon as my internet is back. **

**ALSO! Two weeks today is my Maths GCSE paper 1! I'm rather scared, wish me luck! I need to get a good grade so I can do higher tier next year and then go on to do A-level! Eventually... bloody hell, I was explaining the baccalaureate to my friend the other day and she couldn't believe that I was 14... ah, well, I'll be 15 on september 28th... does that make it anymore believable?**

**Anyways... enjoy! (sorry it's short!)**

* * *

_**Pushing The Boundaries**_

**Discoveries and Memories (Halloween part 1)**

_Malfoy Manor_

Vitas was in the Malfoy study looking through the notes that Melantha had been able to make after consulting other books, trying to decipher the meaning of the prophecies and visions, as well as other knowledge in the book.

He had looked through it before and had been able to deduce that the book was self-updating and the writing's changed colour and brought to the front any information depending on its validity and whether or not Lady Helena Ravenclaw's magic decided they needed to know it or not.

Any writing that had turned red were prophecies that had already been and gone – It was surprising at how much they had learned about the wizarding world from Rowena's and Helena's prediction.

Grey writing was random information that they wouldn't need unless the future changed its course, they had looked over the information… or at least tried to, but the words turned near transparent whenever they did so – Thus, wasting their time… the book seemed to have a consciousness of sorts, it seemed smug every time they tried, as if it knew it were wasting their time – purposely, simply because it knew they had better things to do.

Green writing meant that any visions the witches had had a written form and could be extracted and put in a Pensieve to watch… of course, though, they hadn't quite figured out how to do so yet, but it was simply a matter of time and research.

Any other coloured writing was spells and rituals – Potions, charms, and enchantments: you name it. Anything associated with any of their travels or visions had been noted down with either a short or long explanation of what it was and how to use it.

No one else apart from Vitas and Melantha knew what the book contained and only a handful of people knew of the book's existence – Voldemort had heard rumours of it (though he didn't know they had it), Albus knew of all the founder's artefacts – though he simply knew them by name, and there were other sorcerers in the world who kept the Ravenclaw secret as they were all part of the Noble Ravenclaw line.

And at last! Vitas found the notes he had been searching for, vision 6 was one that they had intended to carry out since they had first read it… in fact it was the first entry that they had read from the book, afterwards reading the words that appeared – the final words of one Raven to another, no less! Quite simply stating the books use and what the colour meant, and how it worked… and that when the time was right, another message would appear… the message had actually been addressed to them as 'Harry and Maria'. To say that they had been surprised would be an understatement.

Though there was another thing that frustrated them – Despite all the knowledge in the book, the one thing they had yearned to know wasn't in there: The actual enchantments on the book, what were they?

It was a matter of no importance though, if they were right, they would find out when they were seventeen.

Now… all he had to do was duplicate the notes and send them without getting caught… and then reprimanded for using magic, and then they would wonder what it was he was sending – basically it would be chaos.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

The Marauding Trio had struck again and were currently hiding in the owlery for the chaos to calm, well, there was that – and the fact that Melantha was waiting for her notes from Vitas so she could start to set the ritual up with the twins.

Actually, now that she thought about it – where would they be able to perform it without getting caught?

In her small panic attack, she didn't notice the Twins lack of laughter as one went to guard the door and the other retrieved a stack of notes and letter from Vitas.

She began to think of how the plan would fail, and all of the other plans she had constructed that went wrong… Melantha remembered the times in the orphanage once more and closed her eyes as she battled against the torrent of emotional pain that seized her – It happened every so often and she would completely close off to everything as she fought with her lingering demons from when she was younger.

She flinched when a hand touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes expecting to see the Matron once more, but relaxed when Fred was crouching next to her with a comforting smile on his face, not quite understanding all of the horrors that her and Vitas had been through but knowing that past memories were paining her nonetheless.

She smirked back at him – what didn't kill you will only make you stronger – It was a phrase that Melantha lived by and intended to use as often as possible.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. A Night of Rituals and Chaos

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I'm sad to announce that I have no Beta-reader at the moment, if anyone would like to volunteer... be my guest.**

**I did my GCSE maths foundation! Now I have to wait until he 25th of August for my results... or it could be the 28th... meh, I'll check later - either way, I'm glad that's over - And in 4DAYS! I'm going to Austria for a week with my friends - It's gonna be totally awesome! So here's a chapter now and I'll write another one when I get back XD**

**Anyways... enjoy! **

* * *

_**Pushing The Boundaries**_

A Night of Rituals and Chaos (Halloween part 2)

**Hey there Marauding Trio,**

**How are things going at Hogwarts now? Everything in the Manor is fine, and Dragon as well as I, am learning quite a bit from the Drol.**

**Enclosed are the notes you seek, I wish you luck, my dearest sister and allies, we all know now important this is.**

**Your ever-studious brother and friend,**

**The Prince.**

Melantha and the twins read through the note quickly and then moved onto the notes.

The so-called 'notes' was actually a shrunken scroll, that, when un-shrunk, was about the length of a NEWT potions essay (several feet).

Melantha cursed, how was she supposed to relay the plan to the Twins in such a short amount of time – they had but three hours left to prepare!

But… she had heard rumours of a room that could be anything you wished for it to be, if she could find it – and then wished for time to be slowed down… That would solve a lot of problems – Heck! Even a simple Time Turner would solve many of her problems.

Melantha stood and left the Owlery, motioning for the Twins to follow, there was only one way to find out – The ghosts were excellent allies also, they knew most things about the school.

As she pondered upon who to ask, Melantha had a moment of sudden realization and stopped dead as she looked from the scroll in her hand, to the ghost she had just witnessed going through the corridor ahead of them.

"The Grey Lady…" She breathed out, her eyes wide in excitement as she looked at the Twins – Who in turn seemed a bit unsure as to what she meant.

Seeing their confusing, she motioned for them to wait and broke into a sprint to try and catch up to the Ravenclaw house ghost.

"Wait! I need to ask you something, please! M' Lady, stop!" She called out, finally catching up as the Grey lady stopped and watched in amusement as Melantha tried to catch her breath from running so fast.

"You... you're Helena Ravenclaw aren't you?" She finally said, daring to hope she was right.

"Why yes I am. So, little heiress, how may I be of service to you?" She said with a smile, happy that her descendant had a brain that she actually put to use.

"Well, there's a **_lot _**you could help me with, however at the present time, I have but one question for you: Do you know the location of the room of simple desire and how to get into it?" Melantha asked, hoping that the ghost would answer.

The Grey Lady smiled at her in amusement and waited a while before deciding to reply.

"Well, I think the room that you're after is also known as the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go room – It is on the seventh floor opposite the picture of the troll trying to dance. As to how you enter, walk past the place where the door should be three times with your idea in mind… the number three is a very powerful number, though you… my descendant, know what would be better… just like the adjustments you will soon make – This night will either go very well, or your endeavour will destroy you. When the choice comes, you'll know what to do." Helena Ravenclaw said, he cold hand caressing Melantha's cheek as she finished her sentence enigmatically, drifting away before Melantha could question the Seer.

She heard the Twin's synchronised footsteps behind her and turned just as they reached her, casting the 'tempus' spell as she did so – It was now one o'clock, they were running out of time.

Melantha cursed and strode along the corridor, using several shortcuts on her journey to the seventh floor, knowing that the Twins were following behind her, acting, for now, as her silent shadows.

"So, my Twins, here is the plan," Melantha started speaking suddenly, planning on debriefing the Twins before they began, "I need one of you to find someone who owes you a favour, while the other keeps a lookout for me – I am going to see if I can get this room to slow down time. When you've got the person who owes you a favour, and I give you the Seventh Signal, then I need you to ask them to time one minute outside the door, and then to open the door and tell us when it's been a minute. Meanwhile, if our plan goes well, then we will wait a minute inside the room and if he/she does not notify us at that point that it has been a minute, then we can begin our Halloween… festivities." She finished as they reached the fifth floor, they stopped for a second and all smirked at each other for a few seconds before Fred took off in one direction and George pointed out a shortcut that Melantha hadn't noticed before.

Together they went through the dusty passage until they reached the tapestry of the Troll trying to do the ballet, George checked both ends of the corridor to make sure no one was going to be passing though in the next few seconds – When he gave the okay, Melantha concentrated on what she wanted from the room – A room that will slow down time, so that an hour inside the room is a minute outside it – A room that could be used for a dark ritual – A room that no one would be able to get into – A room no one could find – A room that was undetectable – A room with a store of potion ingredients – A room with the tools needed for what they were going to do – A room that would help her complete her first major task.

And there it was! On the seventh step of the seventh pass, the seventh thought to enhance what they wanted… three sevens, the room would be perfect.

Melantha motioned to George to wait outside and cautiously entered the room, her first impression of it was that it was freakin' HUGE!

The room had to be about the size of the Great hall, there were two odd clocks high up on the wall, one seemed to be stopped on the time when she entered and the other was going at a normal rate… on the floor were some ritual tools – Chalk, odd pieces of rare metals, an odd powder of some sort, some vials, some parchment, a quill, a set of small bowls and a black basin.

There were three doors leading off to other areas, though Melantha would check that out later, the Twins seemed to echo her thoughts as they ran off to check the rooms while Melantha timed a minute, grinning when there was no knock on the door – Time was slowed down in here.

She poked her head back out the door and said to the boy, who seemed in slow motion to her, that he could go – She watched him look up in confusion and realized she was still standing in the room – Which probably mean she was going a lot faster than him… so she had just spoken extremely fast – She stepped out of the room, knowing that when she stepped back in, her twins would have everything set up and would be waiting for further instructions.

"I said: you can go now." She stated, waiting until he reached the end of the corridor before watching though the door in amazement of how fast the twins seemed to be going- then stepped back in.

"M! You've been gone for ages! What were you doing outside?" Fred asked, not looking away as he added an ingredient to the base potion they would need to bind the process together – It looked like he was on his third attempt… the poor cauldrons on the floor certainly didn't melt themselves now, did they?

"I was telling what's-his-name… John to leave, then I watched until he left the corridor before entering again." Melantha said with a smirk as the twins looked shocked at the implication of how slow their time was going – they had been in there for almost two hours!

"Wow… That's-"

"Totally awesome!" They said, automatically using their twin-speak.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Now, we need to hurry – it doesn't matter how slow our time is here – time is still passing! George, could you pass me pages 7 and 9 of my notes, the other pages are what you and Fred will need… I see the problem you're about to have with the potion now… don't add the bicorn horn unless you've added one drop of diluted Acromantula Venom. As you add it, stir slowly and add another drop of the venom afterwards, that should stop it from exploding…" Melantha said to them, going into her 'Leader/Teacher' mode as she glanced at page four, which had the instructions for the potion on it; it was no wonder that Fred had missed that step – She had written it in the footnotes at the bottom.

Leaving George to check for other information that Fred should be aware of, Melantha moved over to the prepared Ritual circles and grabbed the silver knife on the side, and double checking page seven once more before she took a deep breath… then sliced her wrists.

She screamed as her blood mixed with the dark powder on the floor – creating a deadly poison… that was slowly burning through the soles of her feet.

Her blood wasn't compatible with the ritual – why hadn't there been a warning in the vision? The... Helena Ravenclaw's warning from earlier...!

Fred and George went pale, they may be dark and intelligent, but seeing the flesh melting off of her feet down to the bone was a sickening experience and they were only children after all.

They whimpered at her screams – their Leader's screams – before remembering their job that Vitas had given them.

_Protect her no matter what, she means a lot to me – If she is harmed while in your care – Then I shall do so unto you._

Fred quickly cast a levitation charm that would support her body weight – **Morbilicorpus **– and George quickly started to **Evanesco** the quickly spreading acidic poison, before remembering the room with a bed in it and directing Fred to there.

They het her on the bed an examined the damage – the acid seemed to spread on its own and was half way up her ankle already – it was going to probably kill her if they didn't get the poison out of her system… but the question was: How?

* * *

**Review?**


	8. And now what?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I'm sad to announce that I have no Beta-reader at the moment, if anyone would like to volunteer... be my guest.**

* * *

_**Pushing The Boundaries**_

**And now what…? (Halloween part 3)**

"M! M! Please wake up! Oh dear Merlin, George, what should we do?" Fred said frantically, looking around the room as if it held the answers to his prayers.

Then he saw it – poking out of her pocket, a piece of parchment that seemed to glow as his hand neared it – only half aware of his brother running around the potions room trying to find something that might help, he grabbed the parchment and felt something change.

He looked down at it, feeling calm, and saw writing appear as if being written by an invisible hand – **Call Vitas. Call Harry. Call Vitas. Call Harry. Call Vitas…**

And so on it went until the hand could write no more, the ink slid down the page like tears, turning the parchment a blue-almost black colour as a silver quill appear, called by his unconscious wishes by the room.

He grabbed the quill and wrote, noting the silvery-white 'ink' that came out as he wrote.

**_Harry. Vitas. Or whoever it is that can help._**

**_Something bad is happening to Melantha, come quickly, we fear she may only have moments left if something isn't done._**

**_Help!_**

**_Fred Weasley._**

He looked around and saw a letter box appear, knowing it was slightly odd, but not having anything else he could do – he posted it and joined George in simply praying for the room to put Melantha into a stasis until help could arrive.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

Vitas was in Voldemort's study, watching amusedly as the man paced, wondering what was bugging the man this time.

Recently, Vitas had managed to deceive all residents of the house, despite feeling attached to them… he felt that the only people he could trust were himself, his sister and… a third person who he wasn't entirely sure of yet.

But anyway, he had continued research late into the hours of the night before with that vision, feeling that something was going to go wrong, but hadn't been able to find a hint that things were going to go wrongly, perhaps he was overlooking something – or maybe the book didn't want him to know – perhaps things were going to go wrong but would still have the same out-come… either way, he hoped things didn't go too badly…

The other thing that he had done that he felt slightly guilty about was that he had been putting small doses of a certain potion into both Lucius' and Narcissa's tea every morning.

It would make them forget, or rather the memories would become faded so that they wouldn't really remember much about how Vitas and Melantha had been when they had first arrived at the manor, and about their past – To make their skills seem more spread out over the years also… don't mistake him for being super clever though – The difficulty level was about that of a first year, though they didn't learn it at school because it was dark… and it was rarely heard of because the potion had to be administered in 42 doses for it to have the proper effect you wanted it to – otherwise it wouldn't work and the memories would come back and hit them very hard mentally – it was said to break people's minds… but that depends on the dosage amount they had already had… something like from after 27 doses and up it becomes dangerous to the mind.

Though, overall… it was not a difficult potion to make.

Vitas grinned as he thought about what he was about to do to his mentor… but then stopped when he noticed a piece of black memory parchment flying at high speed and velocity right toward the open window… and if Voldemort didn't move it would probably hit him and cause him a bad head injury.

So, Vitas, having a few Gryffindor traits from his parents, ran at full speed and knocked him over just in time for it to zoom through the window and onto the floor in front of them.

For a second Vitas lay on top of Voldemort, panting to catch his breath, a slight blush on his cheeks from the adrenalin that had run through him for a few seconds – and then realised that Voldemort was looking at him oddly – He wasn't quite sure of the emotion in his eyes, so shifted and made to move off of the man when he realised how he was positioned…

He was straddling one of the man's thighs and his leg was pressed flush to the man's private area, his hands were on the man's chest and when he moved his fingers, they would surely skim over the place where his nipples were hidden by the shirt he wore…

If either of his 'parents' had walked in then, they would've had a mini-heart-attack and nearly killed Tom, despite who he was… until, of course, they explained what had happened.

The silence grew more awkward as they stared at one another, and then the paper moved closer to remind them of the urgent matter to which they should attend.

As Vitas moved off of Tom he could have sworn he heard the man groan – though it could have been his imagination – but then again, his leg must have rubbed against the man's member – Erm, oops? Vitas didn't quite understand it fully yet, but he knew that he probably shouldn't fall like that again on top of the man – The Dark Lord didn't want to have a reputation as a paedophile as well now would he?

He picked up the missive and read it over twice before passing it to Tom as he crossed the room and retrieved their wands from the man's desk- they then both pressed their wands to the paper and allowed themselves to be pulled into the memory.

* * *

When Vitas returned from the memory, he seethed for a few moments before running to fetch several things from various hidden locations around the house that he and Melantha had hidden for emergencies, ranting to himself in parseltounge as he did so.

~_The bloody idiot, she knows not to mix her blood with most things after what we discovered a while ago… she's probably changed her blood **again!** Knowing M it's probably becoming toxic to her system, it was near acid before it calmed last time, I won't be surprised if it became more bloody acidic this time… though from her reaction and her leg bloody **disintegrating** because of the liquid…~ _Vitas trailed off, putting the last of the shrunk items in his pocket before returning to Voldemort's office, Venustas following silently behind him, having heard Vitas' rant.

~_Vitasss, what has you angered sso?~_ Venustas asked, though it was obvious that it had something to do with his sister.

~_That idiotic sister of mine forgot about her problem again! The amount of times we went over it when we entered the wizarding world, we even managed to find some information about her condition in the Secrets of Ravens book, and yet she still forgets!~_ Vitas hissed, ignoring Voldemort for the moment as he lifted his familiar from the ground and wrapped the snake around his shoulders.

Voldemort looked at the two in an odd way and wondered what condition they were talking about, he had never seen anything too wrong with the girl, and she became very pale at times and was susceptible to flashbacks, he had noticed that from his time as a wraith-type ghost.

Once more, he went over what he had seen in the memory: The girl had added her blood to the powder on the floor… then the powder had become deadly and corrosive, it had melted away the flesh on her feet from the second it touched the skin… so was it the girl's blood which had caused it – as Vitas suggested – or was it simply bad luck that the powder and her blood didn't react well – was the girl perhaps a mudblood? … Surely not, she had been taken in by the Malfoy's of all people!

How had the two joined the Malfoys anyway?

Voldemort made a note to ask about that at a later time and then noticed that Vitas was waiting for him, so he took the boy's arm and apparated out of the house to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Soooo... I'm back! I got back a while ago actually but I thought that since it's the 31st of July... It was time to finish writing this part. Enjoy!**

**Happy Birthday Harry Potter and JKR!**

**Review?**


	9. Please read and consider? AN

**Okay, guys, I'm not being funny or anything but this month I've had at least sixty individual readers have a look at this story and thats over the last three days and guess what - I've had only 2 reviews for it... ok, now that might make me sound annoying and childish but now lets put things more so into perspective...**

**On All That Helps Us Live, I have nearly 81'000 views and 156 reviews on it, it is on the fav list of 247 authors and the alerts list of 244 authors; it is also in 14 C2s.**

**For Pushing the boundaries however... I have had nearly 7'000 views and 61 reviews, fav list: 97, alerts: 163, and C2s: 5...**

**I realise the story may not be even half done yet, but I must admit I was hoping for a slightly better response than that - I know that Elfin69 and another reviewer who's penname escapes me reviews each chapter, so I know that they are enjoying it... the question is - what about the rest of you? Can't you leave a few word review that would take you but a minute to write? If you spent 5, 10, 15 or however many minutes you bothered to read the fic for, reading, surely it wouldn't kill you to click the button below, write a short sentence (or longer) about what you think of the chapters... would it?**

**I know I ask at the end of each chapter if you'll review and I agree that it is optional and I can't force you to review, but all the stats mean nothing if there are no opinions... I mean if 50 out of 70 disliked what they read, for example, how would I know how to change what i may be doing wrong to make the fic more suited to the majority's tastes, whilst trying to keep the few that do read happy also?**

**Now I'm asking, if you know you've never bothered to review on both parts to this WIP (work in progress), then please leave your thoughts on the most recent chapter? I dont care if you hated it, as long as you tell me WHY you hated it in a constructive way.**

**Those that do still review... Thank you so much for your support and know that it is you reviewers out there that keep me writing... otherwise I wouldn't bother...**

**~MissCRiddle~**


	10. Helping M and other business

**Thanks to all the reviews guys! Special shout-out to TIGGI1, who I wanted to reply to, but couldn't... Thanks for rereading and reviewing XD**

**Here is the proof that reviews make writers write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I'm sad to announce that I have no Beta-reader at the moment, if anyone would like to volunteer... be my guest.**

* * *

_Pushing The Boundaries_

**Helping M and other business (Halloween part 4)**

Vitas and Voldemort arrived outside of Hogwarts gates and quickly decided that the wards wouldn't detect them if they entered, they simply needed to be unseen by the human senses for their entry to go unnoticed.

Once they were disillusioned, silenced, and their scents masked, they hurriedly made their way in.

Vitas was running faster than Voldemort to begin with but slowed when they reached the entrance hall, waiting for Voldemort so he could show him the way.

The Dark Lord grabbed Vitas' hand and pulled him along as they avoided teachers and students alike, who were still waiting around near the great hall, waiting for the feast to begin.

Knowing of Melantha's wishes to make the rooms time faster than normal time also was an encouragement for them to hurry, they seemed to fly up the staircases creating a sort of breeze that caught several students notice… though it was quickly dismissed as nothing important.

Soon enough, they reached the seventh floor and found the room of requirement quickly, the door opened for them and they saw that everything in the room had been put into a stasis, including the twins, who were kneeling on the floor, tears frozen as they had been falling down their faces.

Time was frozen in the room; literally, they could live in here and go outside after ten years and find nothing out of place…

The twins had wished for more time and for things to be put in stasis, so the scene seemed to be cold and desolate, everything looked as if it had been carved out of stone.

The colour had bled out of everything, in order to put more energy into the complete stasis.

Vitas looked around with complete surprise on his face, whereas the Dark Lord kept his face blank as he looked around, thinking about what needed to be done, but before he could suggest anything to Vitas – The boy strode forwards and took a sample of his sister's blood.

The Dark Lord decided to step back and see how Vitas would cope with the situation, maybe he would learn something new about the two… they were two of the most intriguing children he had ever met.

He put the blood sample into a glass tube and then corked it, putting it back into his robes to test later.

Then he cast Morbilicorpus, to shift the twins out of the way, laying them onto another bed that had appeared.

He then examined Melantha's leg, muttering to himself and eventually seeming to decide on something, he summoned a knife to him and cut his finger, mixing t with another blood sample of Melantha's.

He observed the blood carefully, and though Voldemort couldn't see what had happened to the blood, he saw Vitas nod and withdraw a red vial from his pocket, returning it to normal size immediately after.

Then the boy carefully coated the substance over the girl's wounds and also covered the girl's eyes and mouth with it, before releasing the stasis, while keeping the time slowed as much as possible.

The reaction was immediate: Melantha screamed; the Twins drew their wands, each holding one towards the new figures in the room, and the colour returned to the room with the force of a small bomb, shaking the room as if an earthquake had just occurred.

Then, the screaming stopped, the Twins put their wands away and everyone turned to watch Vitas and Melantha.

Where the substance that had been inside the vial was touching Melantha, it was slowly sinking into her skin, even her eyes, and suddenly, everything seemed to reverse.

Instead of the smell of burning flesh reaching their noses, a pleasant smell, almost like Amortentia reached them; instead of Melantha's flesh dissolving at a fast rate, her legs began to grow back, as good as new – Smooth, hairless and as golden as the rest of her skin had become after several weeks of tanning in the summer.

Melantha fell into a sleep of sorts and a glow seemed to envelope her as Vitas placed a single drop of the substance onto her tongue – She seemed encased in magic itself as she slept and healed miraculously… Vitas watched his sister with a small smile on his face as he put the vial away once more, and proceeded to fall unconscious.

* * *

Several hours had passed since then in the room, and the three who had witnessed the amazing event from earlier sat, waiting still for the two siblings to wake up.

They had food and drinks, supplied by the room – taken from the Hogwarts kitchens, but all that had happened in the room went unnoticed by those outside, for barely two minutes had passed since Voldemort and Vitas had reached the room of requirement.

When Vitas had fallen unconscious, Voldemort had darted forward and caught the boy, laying him on the bed with his sister, before the Weasley Twins had then turned their wands on him (not that they'd be able to do much to the dark lord) and had attempted to question him as to what was going on.

Unimpressed by their methods, but knowing they were doing so out of concern and loyalty to Vitas and Melantha, Voldemort hadn't harmed them for their insolence.

Instead, he had disarmed them, silenced them and tied them up, before going to investigate what the girl had been doing in the first place with those two.

It was unlikely that either of the Twins knew the full plan, and he knew the other two would try to keep it a secret from him.

So he gathered together the notes that Melantha and Vitas had made, conjured an armchair, sat down and began to read through the few feet of notes.

And now, hours later, he couldn't figure out what had gone wrong, apart from the issue with blood that Vitas had mentioned, but that was of no consequence until he knew all the facts about their blood.

Of course, at one point, he realised that he couldn't keep the Weasleys tied up like that because the little Malfoy's wouldn't like it if he starved them, so had untied them and asked the room for some food from the kitchens… though he hadn't un-silenced them or given them their wands back – they were to sit it out until the little Malfoys were awake once more.

He glanced at the two who were still asleep again, still slightly disbelieving at what they had wanted to do, and slightly impressed at the same time – Their idea was completely brilliant and entirely plausible, or at least, he would expect them to be able to do it if they were ten years older – But then again, it seemed that the two were ahead of everyone else their age anyway… the plan did have a child-ish element to it anyway, it could be looked at as a dark prank really, something you might expect from the Marauders if they had learned the Dark Arts rather than Light and Neutral spells at Hogwarts.

The little Malfoy's couldn't have thought of it on their own though – they had to have gotten their inspiration from somewhere… though if they still wanted to go through with it, he would certainly help them – It would be very beneficial to him if they did, and he expected that it was why they had decided to do it on Halloween anyway…

He was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard Vitas whisper something and stir slightly.

~_Water…_~ He hissed out in parseltounge as it was easier to use than Human speech.

Immediately all three of the previously waiting wizards stood and crowded around the bed, one of the Weasley Twins passed him a glass filled with cold water and the Dark Lord helped Vitas to sit up and drink it before he removed the Silencing charm from the Twins.

"Vitas! We were so worried!" Fred said first, before allowing his twin to speak.

"We haven't seen you in ages, and we don't know how it happened to her – All we saw was the blood and-"George began to say before he was cut off when Vitas raised his hand for silence, leaning against the Dark lord who sat on the bed slightly behind him.

"Fred, George, I _know _what happened here earlier this night… and I will say that you did the right thing in sending that letter and fetching me, so I do not blame you for what happened." Vitas whispered out, drinking some more of the water afterwards.

Both Voldemort and Vitas saw as the Twins' faces relaxed into relief, having been afraid that they might have failed Vitas in the task they had been given.

"This does not however, mean that you will be let off in future. I thought Melantha would remember something as important as what affected her tonight, and so that this does not happen in future I am going to tell you all something vitally important about our blood." Vitas continued coldly, reminding them that no matter how much he depended on his sister sometimes and that she may be older, but in the end, Vitas was the one that would be their leader in the end.

The Dark Lord turned his head towards the boy that was practically sitting on his lap, and wondered again, what was the issue with their blood?

"It wasn't long after… _That Incident…_ when it happened." Vitas began, and the Twins nodded to show that they knew which incident he was talking about, while the Dark Lord pulled the information from the Weasley's minds. – When the little Malfoy's had been whipped.

"We were sitting in the dark of the basement, and our magic was trying to heal us as we were still bleeding, hours after, when we noticed something strange. A quiet hissing sound, coming from one of the cracks in the wall, we slowly made our way over and found a small snake stuck in there. We weren't sure whether or not the snake was poisonous," he said, taking a sip of his water, "All we heard was the pleadings of the young snake. It seemed to be stuck in the wall, as if someone had tried to push him through it and then left her to die slowly. We gently managed to shift a lot of the stone, but it was useless, she was already dying. She did however thank us and said that we were both cursed and blessed children – She beckoned us closer and looked up at us, reassuring that we would be okay, before biting each of us on our wrists and injecting something into our blood. Shortly afterwards, she died unfortunately, but not before a drop of Melantha's blood fell onto her scales, she hissed, and her body began to dissolve, she died during the process." Vitas stopped for another sip of his drink and observed the three's reactions to the news.

The Twins looked taken aback and eager for more information, and though Vitas couldn't see it as the arm around his waist supporting him kept him in place – He couldn't turn around.

After letting them digest that information for a short while, Vitas decided to continue.

"Basically, Melantha's blood became toxic and when all of her blood had become completely toxic, she went unconscious as she adapted to the change, and where the wounds were, blood started to ooze out slowly as it was thicker than normal blood – When I noticed that they were still bleeding I tore a small piece of fabric off of my shirt and attempted to mop up the blood that I could see with the very low light that we had. However, the material disintegrated as the blood touched it, and where the blood had been before, there were burn marks on her wrist. Obviously, her blood wasn't as toxic then as it is now, and left a mere burn on her skin…" Vitas explained; drinking some more water as his throat became sore once more.

"When the blood didn't clot, I panicked and belatedly realised that something must have happened to my blood as well… my blood became the opposite to hers – It will heal anything, it can be compared to phoenix tears… except that it is more similar to ancient dragon blood." Vitas stopped at this point, looking at the Weasley twins to make sure they understood what it was he meant, but also because he felt the arms around him tighten at the mention of the dragon blood reference.

He looked up at the Dark Lord awkwardly, trying to see a hint of how the Dark Lord felt about such news.

However, the tightening of the arm was the only hint of the Dark Lord's reaction.

"Umm… We understand the phoenix tears reference," Fred said, drawing Vitas from his attempted observations, "But 'Ancient dragon blood'… what is that?"

The arm tightened and Vitas let the Dark Lord answer the question.

"Ancient Dragon Blood is a powerful substance that is now unavailable to anyone because the Dragons who carried the gene in their blood have all been killed for their blood, about five hundred years ago, the so called 'Ancients' of the Dragon Race, became extinct. Their blood was said to have been deadly if touched while in its raw state but when added to certain other ingredients, it becomes a substance comparable to Unicorn blood – It will keep you alive and relatively healthy if you are an inch from death, but the cost is greater, your live may be extended, but it brings you bad luck to drink anything with the blood in it… You are cursed to bring death and decay wherever you go – The subject could be related to witch hunts from a thousand years ago when everyone wanted to be cured of their diseases… and back then no one knew of the curse." The Dark Lord said; his eyes alight with an unknown emotion.

"Every witch or wizard who had taken the blood back then was caught and burnt alive by muggles, no charm would work to save you and your death would be drawn out because the dragon blood in your system would be keeping you alive." He finished, smirking at the horrified faces that the Twins wore.

"Thank you for explaining that… but my blood doesn't carry the curse, it can however, be deadly to half-bloods, muggleborns, muggles, and so called 'half-breeds' like werewolves, vampires and such. This is because the blood will try to heal them, giving them magic, and if it finds non-magical blood, then it tries to cleanse it – an extremely painful process, involving the non-magical blood gushing out of the person's pores, eyes, nose, mouth, ears, etc.

When it comes to werewolves, then the blood will kill the wolf inside of them – A lot of the time this would probably kill the man or woman because having the curse 'killed off' after years of having it would cause a shock to their system. The blood kills vampires, because the vampires are already dead, the blood will try to make them 'live' again, having the opposite effect and making the un-dead… dead." Vitas finished with a finality that showed he clearly didn't want to say any more on the topic.

The Weasley Twins stared as they tried to comprehend all of the facts they had been given, staying silent as the facts whizzed around their minds, not coming to any conclusion that made much sense to them.

Vitas shifted against the Dark Lord, getting more comfortable against the man, who moved himself to let Vitas become more comfortable, before again wrapping his arms around the boy, almost absently as he thought about what the boy had told him.

~_Vitas, little one, how do you know all of this? It seems impossible for you to have actually tested it, so how can you be sure?_~ Voldemort hissed to him, wondering if the little Malfoy had actually been out with his sister, trying out their blood on different types of humans.

~_We didn't hurt anyone important, if that's what you want to know, a certain Raven told us all we needed to know about it… although Melantha isn't as aware of everything as I am… I covered that particular piece of research. Though when we were hurt by the muggles, we found that it was useful to flick our blood at them, it would burn their filthy skin and warn them away from us~ _Vitas hissed back, sighing in remembrance of he and his sister's tormentors.

Before there could be any more speech though, Melantha shifted and woke up; causing everyone's to be diverted to her.

She coughed lightly, clearing her throat and looked around at the people assembled around her – Vitas cuddled against the dark lord and the thoughtful but confused Twins… and then she took in the state of the room and remembered what happened, but the first thing that came out of her mouth was completely unrelated to such matters…

"Vitas… how did you get here? And why the darkness are you sleeping on the Dark Lord?"

* * *

**Yay! It's a longer chapter than normal! What do you guys think of that, all it took was a few reviews! XD Did you like the mini-fluff in there as well?**

**And more good news, I've decided the pairings for Vitas and Melantha :) Though they aren't official, if there are people with ideas for later on for pairings then I'll take that into account also.**

**FW/MM/GW - this will happen in Melantha's fourth year (Vitas' first year)**

**LV/VM/TMR - After Vitas' fifth year, things will make more sense then... but know this, Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle will be two separate entities... XD**

**Review?**


	11. Finally! Can we get a move on?

**And here we have the final halloween part, there will be a time skip after this as I know this has been going quite slowly for some...**

**ALSO! Because it was requested by a reviewer, here is a brief summary of what has happened so far for those who forget: **

_Harry Potter and Maria evans are dumped at an orphanage, they become Maria and Harry Evans. Are bullied by muggles and like to run away to the forest to hide, while there they meet Lucius who later blood adopts them - They become Vitas Hadrian Malfoy and Melantha Maria Malfoy - They stay at Malfoy House for a week, studying the books left in there, eventually meet Narcissa and the mischievous Draco Malfoy. The siblings are more like friends and come up with silly code names for each other, play pranks, study and generally experiment with magic for several years. When it is nearing the time of Vitas' birthday, they have a plan to investigate in the forest nearby but meet Voldemort the wraith, who then meets the diary (found by Vitas at Malfoy house), Vitas is also pulled in, they chat. Melantha gets her Hogwarts Letter, go to diagon alley - twins, wands, snake, secrets of ravens - Voldemort is brought back by a ritual mainly orchestrated by Vitas. We remember his familiar and the weasley twins who are now their Allies - Help M at Hogwarts with pranks and more recently a ritual for Halloween. Go to room of requirement and slow down time - something goes wrong, letter is sent to Vitas - Who has an awkward moment in Voldemort's study when he lands on him, they find out about M, go to help her. M and Vitas knocked out, Vitas wakes up first and explains about their blood, M then wakes up and is somewhat traumatised by Vitas sleeping on Voldie because she has never met Voldie in human form unlike Draco and Vitas._

**I think that covered most things? Apart from some details, but if you're that bothered then you can always re-read ATHUL and PTB. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the annoying plot bunny that jumps from brain cell to brain cell in the thing I call my head.**

**I now have a beta! *Cheers* Thanks to you, Ichigo Mirai for offering XD**

* * *

_Pushing The Boundaries_

**Finally, now can we get a move on? (Halloween part 5)**

After explaining the situation briefly to Melantha, everyone remembered what they were meant to be doing and immediately began preparing.

Vitas wasn't too sure of the specifics of the entire ritual, so he sat back and rested some more with Melantha as they read through the instructions together while telling the twins what they needed to do, and having Voldemort stand in stead of Melantha, re-reading their notes and realising that the vision may have been talking about him standing in after all.

He added his blood and instead of acid forming like what had happened last time, the liquid turned a dark blue and swirled, getting faster and faster until there was nothing but a blue blur. At this point Voldemort, hurriedly took the one of the potions that the twins had made and added it steadily watching as the spinning stopped and then separated, flying to each of the runes on the floor.

Voldemort spoke the words on the pages and then stepped out of the circle as a glow appeared in the centre, slowly spreading to the boundaries of the runes and seemingly absorbing the blue liquid forming a mass that was obscured by the light.

Everyone covered their eyes as the light reached a peak and then there was a sound like the pages of a book being torn and another flash. After the flash disappeared, there in the ritual circle lay a man.

He was bald with skin that was reasonable tanned. His eyes were a dark violet, and as they watched, black wings slowly grew from where his shoulder blades were. He stood silently staring at them as the demonic wings became lined with purple streaks where the bones were inside the wings. To their surprise, blonde hair grew at an unnatural pace until it was level with his wings. Messy like how Vitas' hair had once been.

White robes appeared and he put them on, mindful of his wings as he inserted them through the slits in the back of the robe.

There was a moment of silence before Melantha stepped forward and greeted the man in Latin, who responded, looking faintly surprised. It was five RoR minutes before anyone else found out what was going on.

"May I introduce Anael, who has agreed to help us with our endeavour. He is a demon-fae hybrid, though I'm not sure how that couple worked… I have told him our plan, and he says that he had been waiting for a chance to wreck havoc in the wizarding world anyway, so he'll go along with it," Melantha told them, smiling slightly.

The others exchanged glances, before Vitas spoke up.

"M… What exactly **is** the plan?" he asked, and the others voiced their agreement to his question.

Her smile grew wider, and she beckoned them forward and began to explain.

* * *

Everyone entered the Great Hall eager to begin feasting on sweets and gallons of pumpkin juice while taking in the Halloween decorations and laughing at the first years' stunned reactions.

Everyone sat down and waited for Dumbledore to greet them and then tucked into the delicious foods on their plates, sniggering when a few first years ran in late.

A few smiling at them in greeting when they took their places at their house tables.

Melantha and the twins grinned at each other before tucking in, wanting to eat their fill before the trouble began in five minutes.

The warm atmosphere of happy, chattering children, teenagers, and adults continued as it had done for the past few years, and the teachers smiled down at the children while eating and talking amongst themselves for a while.

Then, in an unexpected instant, all of the lights in the Great Hall extinguished as one. The Hall only lit by the dark 'sky' overhead. The effect was instantaneous. All the children screamed, and there was a panic.

Several people had enough sense to cast Lumos and glanced around for the cause of the darkness. The teachers all stood at once, relighting the torches. Only to find that the light would only flicker for a second before going out. The Lumos spells also only lasting for a few seconds before it died.

Dumbledore shouted for silence, and everyone calmed down, sitting back down in their spaces and only glancing fearfully at each other.

The doors banged open, and the student body screamed once more, holding each other in fear, too panicked to notice the silent black form that flew over them, landing gracefully behind the podium that Dumbledore used for speeches.

There was a hissing sound that made everyone become quiet, and they all looked for the source. A light appeared slowly at the front of the hall, lighting up the demon-fae's face, which looked terrifying as it loomed out of the darkness.

"Hello dear children…" he said in an overly sweet voice. "How lovely it is to see you all here tonight."

His voice was gravelly and low, sounding very animalistic despite the fact that his voice was smooth and light in reality. How ironic it was for a part demon to have a 'light' voice.

The teachers made to stand, while the students sat, near petrified with fear. Most never having heard of demons and unsure of how to even identify them, and those that did know, were terrified knowing what they could do.

"**Sit down… NOW!**" he commanded in the demonic tongue, and everyone found themselves unable to stand. The focus gravity keeping them in their seats, increasing the pressure upon them as they tried to stand.

"Now, now, I have a little message for you all now, and I would appreciate it very much if you would keep quiet and pay attention," the demon said, his wings twitching slightly in agitation as he spoke. He walked over to one of the tables and picked up a blood pop, giving it a long slow lick as he gazed around at them all. The light that had been at the podium seemingly following him as he went around.

"I've heard, from my friends in the high circle, that a certain man, who all of you refuse to name, has found a way to bind himself to Hogwarts. Most of you assume that he is dead, but no! His essence lives on… His knowledge passes through your sub-consciousness, tainting you, flowing through every inch of your skin and marking you utterly as his own," the demon explained with a smirk.

"Now, do I have any volunteers who do speak his name to enlighten all of the naïve little kiddies (and some adults) as to who I am talking about?" he questioned, walking around the different tables and stopping behind a certain first year Ravenclaw. Placing his clawed hand in her hair and lifting the spell on her, pulling her up and wrapping the other hand around her throat while the first hand remained in her hair.

"No one? Really? This is remarkable. I guess I'll just have to ask little pretty what she thinks, shall I?" he whispered into her ear, loud enough so that everyone could hear but still using the intimate gesture nonetheless.

"No….no! M! Let her go you creep!" One of the Weasley twins shouted from the Gryffindor table, clearly struggling against the spell.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" said the other twin, picking up a fork and throwing it at the demon with deadly accuracy. This action spurred all of the teachers into action, realising they could still move their arms.

"Ah, ah, ah…." he said with a cruel smirk. "Now, that wasn't very nice, now was it?"

The fork had stopped an inch away from his skin and was dangling in mid-air. As everyone watched, it slowly turned around into the opposite direction and flung itself back at the boy, twice as fast. The twin turned very pale, but the well timed shield spell cast by McGonagall stopped him from being hurt.

The teachers had figured out soon that the only charms they could cast were shield charms. It was as if they couldn't access any destructive power from within themselves, like it had simply been cut off.

"Oh very well done Kitten, " the demon said, nodding his head at the professor smirking still, " but I do believe that Miss Malfoy and I still have some unfinished business to attend to, don't you?"

He gestured at the girl he still held as he readjusted his arms around her. One arm around her waist while the other still holding her throat.

He wings began to move and soon enough, he and Melantha were floating high above the student body. If he dropped her, it would surely mean Death for the girl, and so everyone paled and quickly put their wands away knowing that one wrong move would cause her to fall.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I'll ask you to answer my original question. Miss Malfoy, if you would?" he said quietly, smirking again as she turned her head slightly and glared hatefully at him.

"You speak of… the man who has killed hundreds. The one who went to this school himself fifty years ago… You speak of…" she said in a steady voice, injecting a small amount of fear into her voice before lowing it to a whisper, "Voldemort."

The eyes of Anael, filled with amusement and smugness was the last thing Melantha saw before pandemonium broke out and the screams began.

Melantha was dropped, and she heard herself scream along with the others as the spell broke while people rushed out of their seats looking around for Anael.

But the demon had seemingly disappeared, and the lights were back on. Only three people watched in slight horror though as the girl fell, before a fourth, hidden from sight, sent out a blast of magic that wrapped itself around her, creating a protective bubble around her that seemed to increase the speed at which she fell.

The blue magic burst outwards as it made contact with the ground and every object in the room began to deteriorate.

Glass broke, wood rotted, plates cracked, and goblets burned, and as everyone panicked and the teachers tried to figure out what was happening…

The girl who had fallen lay in the middle of the hall unconscious as chaos reigned in Hogwarts.

* * *

**So... this took a bit longer that I thought it would, as I kinda didn't have the inspiration for it, another plot bunny demanded attention so I had to deal with that...**

**But now that you have the chater - what do you think?**

**Tell me in a review?**

**BY THE WAY! I have a joint account with ElfinMyth - We're called the Riddle-Obsessed, would you lot mind terribly if I asked you to quickly take a look a the stuff on there? If you do leave us a review or a PM and we'll get back to you asap XD We will very much appreciate the time you waste reading our drabbles and short beginning of a fic XD**


	12. Heaven's Gate Extract And an apology

***Ashamed* ...I have fics that I haven't touched on in nearly a year .**

**Does anyone else get really busy and then have no inspiration to continue some stories?**

**...I do. So here is my sorry - a few moments from each of my uncompleted fics - Though keep in mind that these would happen much later in the fics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable to my readers.**

* * *

Heaven's Gate Chapter Extract

Voldemort looked down at the pre-teen before him, he sighed and ran one pale finger down the boy's face – looking at him wistfully.

"How is it that you always go beyond everyone's expectations? Why do you never accept help from me? Let me help you Vi." He whispered, looking around Heaven's Garden.

"I can never accept help from you or anyone else, and will always without a doubt go beyond the boundaries you have set… For I, Vitas Hadrian Malfoy… Accept the task that Lady Fate has set for me… The task that my magic has whispered in my ear since I first encountered it… and I must do my task alone." Vitas whispered back, fiery determination in his eyes.

Voldemort closed his eyes; it had been the answer he had expected… though not the one he wanted. He wanted to keep his little soul mate safe, so he could compensate for all the years of hurt that he had seen in his Student, Soul Mate and future Lover's eyes, but they were equals and it was expected for Vitas to want to fulfil his own task as he had accepted his task – to become a Dark Lord with mere followers and no real people that he could trust. He had had to try and keep the balance between Dark and Light for as long as possible, using whatever means possible… he would be given a new task upon his resurrection… and he had accepted that too, though it was one of the hardest things that he would ever have to do in life…

He dropped his hand from the boy's face turning slightly away, and wondering what would have happened if he had never attacked the Potter's – Would his student still be safe albeit brainwashed by the light idiots…?

"Vi… Sometimes you are so like me that I don't know what to do. Here you are, barely fourteen, soon to enter your fourth year at Hogwarts… and you've already accepted your task. I wonder what Dumbledore will say about you and Draco though when you give up the act- Do remember to send me a memory, so I can dissect every bit of shock on his wrinkly face – When I was your age, I had just found out the concept of tasks - Only those who will be truly great, regardless of power receive them as you know... you have already proved that will become much greater than Dumbledore and I… already as powerful as I was in my fifth year…" Voldemort said, turning back to him and sitting down on a glowing white bench.

"My little one, if ever you find yourself in need of help, I vow to be there, if ever I die then may my magic be yours, if ever your find yourself alone, I pledge to be with you and if ever need be, then I would sacrifice my life and magic for you." He finished the old vow and looked at Vitas' shocked face seriously, waiting for his vow to be rejected or accepted.

Then came the whisper.

"So mote it be."

Their magic swirled upwards into the air and joined, twisting and swirling a flash of fire and ice representing their respective elements creating a fully bloomed rose – each petal different.

There were petals that were made entirely of ice or fire – shaped beautifully like an artist had made each one painstakingly with the greatest amount of detail – and then there were the petals created from pure magic, dark magic, light magic, grey magic, blood magic – the list goes on – and every ability that the two had learned or would learn in future made up the Rose of Lovers' Magic.

It truly was a beautiful sight and the two sat there on the bench, holding one another and hoping to Magic that the vow would never backfire on them… and hoping that the magic in the vow would lead them on the correct path in future.

Soon enough… the two were sleeping sweetly – And in their dreams… they were engulfed them with sweet darkness and silence.

… And the Angel of Heaven's Garden witnessed the entire thing.

* * *

**AN:I hope you guys enjoyed reading and will forgive me for my lack of updates in the past year...**

**Review?**


End file.
